


Bon Appétit

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: 2000s music, Blowjobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Praise, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, club bathroom sex ayo, dabi - Freeform, hawks has a big dick, hawks smut, hawks x reader, hints of bottom hawks, mentions of dabi x hawks x reader, slight exhibitionism ig ?, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where hawks is dying to know how you taste.
Relationships: hawks x reader - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 624





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my hawk stans where you at](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+hawk+stans+where+you+at).



your body grew tired as it mindlessly swayed to whatever 2000s pop beat blared through the speakers decorating the ceiling of the club, flashing white lights graced your skin and highlighted your exposed chest and legs. 

you were honestly quite bored but still somewhat having fun. clubbing is only fun the first hour then after having to denymultiple attempts of flattery by greasy men and protecting your drink, it becomes a bit of a bore. 

a tingling sensation grew at the back of your neck, and traveled along your shoulders, alerting you that someone’s eyes were glued to you.

you slowly turned your body to the direction in which you guessed the stare originated from and your lips parted in awe. 

a man in the VIP section was seated on a plush blood red love seat, his legs parted and hand resting on the arm of the seat. 

his palm held his jaw, supporting him comfortably as he watched you move, like he had been the entirety of your being at the club. 

women had been on his sides, yearning for his attention and he ignored them, the curve of your ass in your little ensemble doing wonders for his imagination more than the women beside him were providing. 

he felt bad of course and sent his feathers to collect some drinks for them before he sent them on their way. 

he rose from his seat and moved past the crowd to get to you and you grinned, the energy you had upon entering the establishment was back and you decided to have a little fun with this. 

you effortlessly weaved your way between bodies, your eyes connected to the blond man’s the whole time. he smirked and accepted your challenge. 

his moves were smooth, and you were impressed, not really used to being so intrigued by a stranger at a club let alone witness one actually dance decently. 

you turned around, a giggle leaving your lips as you pretended to ignore him, your hips still hitting every beat to the new 2000s hit being blasted. 

after awhile you thought he gave up and you couldn’t lie to yourself, you felt a little disappointed. 

maybe you shouldn’t have played so hard to get? 

you frowned to yourself, the frown however not lasting for long as it was replaced with a small hopeful smile. 

a tap on your shoulder made you turn around only to see the man who’d been eyeing you all night. you looked up at him, shocked that he was taller than you originally estimated. 

“really made me work for your attention huh songbird?” he laughed over the music and your knees nearly buckled at his voice, smooth and strong like sleek stone and most definitely easy on the ears. 

a confident smile played on your lips despite the growing nervousness bubbling in your stomach as your hand rested on your hip. 

“just a little. no fun in getting a reward without working for it don’t you think?” you questioned, moving backwards and allowing him to follow in pursuit. 

his thumb ran across his bottom lip as the sides of his mouth perked up. you cornered yourself into a wall, with him looming over you and for once you weren’t regretting your impulsive decisions that night. 

“didn’t know this involved rewards. that mean there’s gonna be punishments involved?” he asked, he was teasing you and your lips fell open at his words. you weren’t meaning it like that and didn’t even realize he took it in a different way but deep down you were getting excited over the fact that he did. 

“what do you think?” you breathed as you leaned up closer to him. 

he chuckled and shook his head, his knuckles grazing your jawline before his body straightened out. your skin was still tinged with a pulsating feeling from his slight touch as you looked up at him. “wanna dance?” 

you nodded, any and all reserve for playing it cool was starting to deplete but you hung on to your chilled exterior for as long as you could. 

he took your hand and led you back to the main section of the dance floor, and looked down at you with a smile. there was still some space between you and you closed it by slowly inching your way towards him, your back pressed to him but your eyes still connected with his. 

he watched you intently, his hands painfully itching to be on you, but he’d wait to ask. he’d wait until you craved it as bad as he did. 

your backside was flushed against his front and he stifled a groan. he leaned down, his stubble tickling your skin as his lips ghosted the shell of your ear. 

“can i touch you songbird?” he whispered breathlessly, his hands still at his sides and you smiled at his respectful question. 

“yeah,” you answered with a light nod and his hands were on you in an instant, feeling up your sides and sliding down your hips as you ground your ass against him, the pressure doing both of you the pleasure of releasing some tension you two had worked up. 

his dick was hard and you could feel it through his trousers and you bit your lip, a smile still escaping through since you knew it was because of you. 

you weren’t new to the idea of guys wanting you, it was whatever because it was frequent and boring because all of those guys were a drag. 

but this was a man and he sure as hell behaved and felt like one. 

the back your head rested just below his collarbone as you looked up at him and he looked down at you, smirking as his hand slowly traveled across your thigh, up and over your hip, the middle of your chest and around your throat. 

your body was filled with intense tingles at his actions and your brain fogged with lust as his loose yet firm grip kept you looking at him. 

your hands lifted themselves to rest in his hair, tangling your fingers with his thick locks as you pressed your ass against him harder, allowing him to tighten his grip on your throat. 

“bathroom?” he breathed out and you nodded, feeling the air rush back into your lungs as he released his hold on you. 

you followed behind him to go rendezvous into the bathroom, his big beautiful red wine wings looking back at you and you wanted to caress them but you two were still somewhat strangers. actually fully strangers, you didn’t even know his name and you didn’t know if you’d be crossing a boundary so you decided to just idly admire them. 

he pushed open the women’s restroom, figuring you’d be more comfortable there only for the two of you to be greeted with yells and shocked screams. 

his feathers detached from his wings and tugged everyone out the restroom, tossing one woman a wad of what you estimated added up to a thousand dollars or more. 

“sorry for the hassle, there’s another restroom on the other side of the club. kindly use that one. thanks.” he instructed, only amplifying your arousal for him. he was totally different than any other person you’d been involved with. very refreshing. 

his feathers locked the door, the sounds of the lock clicking shut and securing the area to make sure no one entered sent a shudder of excitement down your spine. 

he turned over to you, backing you up against the door, his hand on the back of your leg, motioning for you to wrap it around his hip. 

it gave him more access to rub his clothed cock over your panty covered pussy. he held your chin and forced you to look at him, making it evident who’s in charge. 

you wondered what he’d do to you if you pushed his buttons and tried to take charge, but you decided to let him hold onto the reins for a while because for once, you were having fun with a man. 

“now not to sound like a creep, but i’ve been watching you all night,” he began, his voice gravely and lowered, specifically for your ears only even though you two were perfectly alone. 

it felt more personal that way though. 

tremors ran through your chest at his words, somehow making you want him more. “your ass looked so fucking good, and god the way you swayed your hips—and fuck, i kept imagining spreading open those pretty legs of yours and getting to know you better.” he admitted, seemingly going off on a tangent on the effects you caused for him to have and your cheeks reddened, not used to someone making you feel this flustered. 

your hands placed themselves at his chest, taking the opportunity to feel him out, feel his toned body through his clothes like you’ve been wanting to the second you saw him. your eyes bored up into his, flickering every once in awhile to his oh so inviting lips. 

“well then,” you whispered, going up on your tippy toes to lean into his ear. he chuckled and leaned down for you. “why don’t we get to know each other sir?” you suggested and he growled under his breath. 

he picked you up and you yelped at the sudden action, quickly grasping onto his shoulders for comfort before he sat you on the sink counter. 

you opened his legs and he stood between them. he looked at you, a lust driven glare on his adonis-like features before his hand came to the back of your neck, gently guiding you towards him as he leaned into you. 

your lips pressed tightly together, slightly opened mouth but you didn’t care. it was messy as hell, with your tongues brushing against each other and hands wandering all over one another. 

he moaned against your lips and you pulled him in closer, your legs entrapping him into you, and his lips broke into a smile at your ministrations before going back into the kiss. 

he pulled away only to move down to your exposed neck, looking like it was made to have his teeth sunk into them. 

he kissed harsh spots into you, his soft suctioning lips making you whimper and squirm under his hold. “ah ah stay still.” he ordered playfully, yet his voice remained stern and you obeyed. 

his lips attacked your collarbones, licking and biting over his marks before lightly blowing on them. he was marking you relentlessly and you knew it’d be an adventure covering them up in the morning. 

he fiddled with the straps of your pretty little outfit and sighed. “can we take this off songbird?” he questioned, impatient to see you naked and bare for him. 

you nodded and leisurely rid your body of what kept him at bay from further bruising your flesh with his lips. 

you were left in a lingerie set you threw on for fun. life is such a vexation living in boring clothes so you figured every day was a special occasion to wear lingerie, and you were very glad you decided to put it on before heading there. 

his eyes drank you up and down, taking in every little detail your body presented before him and he inhaled deeply. 

“i’m really hating the fact that i’ve been denied the pleasure of seeing someone like you look like this for me all this time. i don’t want this to be the last time i see you like this,” he murmured, his hands running themselves at an adagio pace up and down the curve of your ass and thighs. 

you felt so appreciated by him, so admired and you didn’t want that feeling to end. maybe more of him in your life would be a good addition. 

“i don’t either,” you agreed quietly, a blush was tickling your cheeks and he smiled. “what’s your name baby?” he asked with a grin and you returned his smile. 

“i see you like to do things backwards,” you laughed as you leaned forward and rested your arms on his shoulders. 

“_______. what’s yours?” you questioned and his tsked as he switched his weight on one foot. 

“hawks. but if we’re gonna be spending more time together my real name is keigo, but for now, i want you to keep callin’ me sir. that was hot.” he spoke and you nodded as you smugly looked at him. 

keigo huh? that name was practically designed for your tongue and your tongue only. “now,” you whispered, your face in front of his, your noses nudging each other’s as looked into his eyes. 

“i want you to get to know me better, sir. isn’t that what you wanted?” you tilted your head innocently and he vocalized his lust darkly before pushing you against the mirror and dropping to his knees, his hands roughly opening your legs. 

he ran his fingers up and down your pussy, smirking to himself as he felt your arousal seep through the cloth. 

“really itchin to have my mouth on your pussy huh? not as much as me though, i can tell you that much.” he opined with a sly smile and shrug before he pushed your panties to the side and dove in. 

you gasped and squeezed your thighs around his head, not cutting off his air but keeping him nice and snug and he knew in that moment that that was where he belonged. on his knees, eating your pussy until his heart’s content. 

you whined, your fingers running around his scalp, tugging on the hair roughly to bring him closer and closer, the feeling he was giving you was way too much but not enough at the same time. 

his tongue rolled around your clit as his lips encased it. his mouth was all over you, devouring it and silently, save for the lewd noises escaping, telling you that this little piece of heaven was designated for his mouth only. 

he licked up your slit, teasing your hole before refocusing on your clit. 

you were crying at that point, never having experienced someone so talented with their mouth and so eager to please before. he slid in a finger, going knuckle deep inside of you before curving upwards and hitting your sweet spot. 

you moaned and threw your head back, panting heavily and sobbing his name, not giving a shit who heard. 

you started trembling and as much as it pained him he slowly pulled away, his tongue lingering on your clit before he rose upwards. your eyes slowly unhinged from their tight shut position, your vision blurred with pleasure induced tears as you struggled to straighten your back. 

“why-“ he cut you off with pressing his lips against yours, wanting you to taste your own flavor and you reciprocated. his tongue lapped against yours and you moaned against him as his hands squeezed your ass. 

he pulled away and leaned against your forehead. “sorry,” he painted as ran his hands up and down your thighs. “you tasted good—like really fucking good but i need to be inside you when you cum. can we do that?” he asked, his lips hovering over yours and you nodded lazily, anxious to get him inside of you and fill you up. 

you were feeling dangerous empty and needed to be stuffed and if he wouldn’t do it you’d go home and try to let your fingers make do. 

he smiled before placing your hands on his belt loops. you got the message and undid his belt, the sound turning you on as you dropped unzipped his pants, impatient to see the cock straining against his clothing. 

you slowly pulled down his boxers, gasping when you saw it slap against his stomach. 

you stared at it before looking up at him. “did you come in here to kill me or?” you joked and he heartily laughed at your question. “you’re fuckin cute you know that?” he laughed as he shook his head. 

he leaned down and kissed you, his hand guiding his cock to your entrance. he teased you by running the tip over your clit and up and down your slit before circling around your hole. 

you were growing restless it was almost ridiculous, and you found yourself trying to rut against him, causing one hand of his to grip your hip. “still. now.” he spoke and he wasn’t playing, he made that clear and you froze, allowing him to do what he pleased. 

but you decided on a new tactic. you scooted to get closer to his ear as you lowered your voice. “please don’t make me wait any longer sir, i promise i’ll return the favor if you fill me up, you know how wet and needy i am, you tasted it.” 

he growled and wrapped his hand around your throat, pushing you back roughly as your lips connected, silencing you before he impaled you on his cock. you cried out against his lips at the intrusion and gripped his back. 

“you good there songbird?” he teased but remained serious in his concern. he couldn’t enjoy it if you weren’t having fun. 

you nodded and hummed a yes, not wanting him to stop. he grinned and continued his thrusts, your legs trapping him in as they wrapped around his waist. 

“mm,” you gasped, your head leaning on the mirror as he pounded into you. “o...off please,” you whimpered as you tugged on his top. he hurriedly lifted off of his torso and you drank up the view before you. 

he was so toned and his skin was calling out to you. he held you close to his chest and you felt safe and content. 

your hands ghosted over his wings but you didn’t touch. “c...can i—mm,” you whimpered, his cock going deep into you at an unforgiving pace as you continually bounced forward because of it. 

“can i t-touch sir?” you asked and he nodded. “go for it songbird.” 

your fingers ran all along his beautiful soft wings as you buried your face in his neck, planting wet kisses along his flesh, your tongue running along his bare neck and over his pulse as he slapped your ass, ensuring bruises and hand marks in the areas he touched as his cock never let up pounding into you. 

his fingers circled your clit, pressing roughly against it and rubbing. you cried his name, nails digging into his shoulder as you humped against him, being greedy and enjoying the pleasure he was providing in abundance. 

“gonna...cum, i—mm, sir please, can i?” you choked out and he nodded, his thrusts were slow but hard and directly aimed at your g-spot, successfully hitting it every time. 

your chest racked with sobs as you came, your body shook and he held you close and fucked you through it, making sure to draw out your orgasm for as long as he could, his fingers never leaving your clit until you cried for him to stop. 

your body jerked with the aftershock of your powerful orgasm, your cheek resting on his shoulder as you wrapped your arms around him. his hands rubbed your back as he whispered how good you were for him. 

you felt his cock brush against your knee and you looked up at him, eyes watery with mascara running down your cheeks. 

you look so fucked, and he had to stop himself from saying awww. 

“gonna return that favor,” you slurred, exhausted but still retaining enough energy to please him and make him cum. his eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“wow there kid, you look worn out, thanks to yours truly,” he said proudly before frowning. “you don’t have to, it’s okay, it’s—oh, whoa,” you were already on your knees, breasts exposed and mouth open, ready to please. 

“use me sir. i want you to cum. please?” you blinked your big pretty eyes at him and he groaned, his thumb running along your bottom lip. 

“fuck okay, i don’t think anyone could turn down that fuckin offer. im not gonna be gentle but if it gets too much you better let me know alright?” he imparted with a raised eyebrow and you nodded obediently. 

“mouth, open,” he ordered and you listened, excited to have your mouth fucked by him. 

he spat in your mouth and you gasped, not expecting it and not expecting to get turned on by it. 

he kissed you roughly before gently tapping your cheek. “enjoy it.” 

he grabbed the ends of your hair and pulled it back, allowing him to get a better leverage into your mouth. 

he kept you in pace before thrusting forward. “mm!” you gasped around his cock before recollecting yourself and holding onto his hips. “nu uh hands either on my cock or by your sides songbird. that’s an order.” he commanded and you listened. shockingly you were able to fit him down your throat without needing your hands just yet. 

he groaned and thrusted, eliciting a few gags from you due to his girth and he cooed at you. 

“you look cute gagging on my cock like that babe. too big for ya?” he questioned, lips pursed in faux empathy and you popped off with a gasp, your hands instantly going to jerk him off. you shook your head and panted. “n-no it’s perfect, i love it.” you confessed before going back down. 

he groaned and chuckled as he threw his head back. “fuck if you keep sucking like that i’m gonna cum,” he admitted as his hips started to stutter. 

it only fueled you more. you sucked harder, your tongue lapping him up and encasing his tip before you deep throated him, repeating the process until he released a series of curse words and your name, uttering praises here and there before he exclaimed he was going to cum. 

he came in your mouth and you happily lapped it up, sucking him off until he went flaccid. 

he panted, looking down at you with your eyes hazy and looking at him awaiting his approval. mascara tears kissed your cheeks as his cum leaked from the sides of your mouth. it was a sight he’d most definitely come back to during his alone time. 

he picked you up and placed you on the counter again, letting you rest on him as he held you and stroke your hair. 

after all of that he knew it was vital to make sure you were okay and in a good headspace before doing anything else. 

“you are so fucking hot you know that?” he complimented and you laughed against his shoulder. “could say the same about you.” you retorted and he chuckled.

“thanks songbird.” he said as he rubbed your back. 

“like you said i do things kind of backwards apparently,” he nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. “but uh can i get your number?” he asked, finally showing his shy side and you bit your lip through a smile. 

“yeah,” you agreed before inputting your number into his phone. he saved it and put it back in his jeans before coming back to you for a kiss. 

“now obviously it doesn’t have to be any time soon especially since you’re very fucked out right now but, if you ever wanna have double the fun, we can invite my friend dabi next time,” he offered and you perked with interest. 

if this dabi person was anywhere near good in bed as this man, you were more than down. 

“i’ll consider it.”


End file.
